A cross blade flexure pivot is a device that provides for well defined rotational movement about an axis of revolution in response to an external force. Most of these devices are manufactured from multiple metal components, which are welded or brazed together or machined from a piece of metal, resulting in relatively expensive manufacturing procedures.
There is a need in the art for a method and means for more economically producing cross blade flexure pivots. Further, there is a need in the art for a method of manufacturing cross blade flexure pivots whereby numerous variations of a standard design can be easily and economically produced.
The present invention is directed to overcoming these and other deficiencies in the art.